Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a character in the Toy Story series. She was the tritagonist of Toy Story, a supporting character in Toy Story 2, ''a minor character in ''Toy Story 3 ''and the tritagonist of ''Toy Story 4. She is a toy shepherd with a trio of sheep and Woody's love interest. She is voiced by Annie Potts. History ''Toy Story'' Bo Peep is the tritagonist of the first Toy Story movie. She is used by Andy Davis in the beginning. A day later, she grabs Woody to thank him about watching the sheep. The next day, Bo Peep alerts Buzz Lightyear to avoid falling out. That evening, when Woody knocks over Buzz, the toys get angry. Bo Peep attempts to stop the angry toys from ambushing Woody, but Andy makes them retreat and freeze when they hear him coming. That night when Andy returns from Pizza Planet, She and the other toys heard Andy saying that Woody was missing, Bo Peep starts to worry where Woody was. The next day, Bo Peep and the other toys are surprised that Woody and Buzz are taken away by Sid. Woody tricked the toys when attempting to get to Andy's house by imitating Buzz Lightyear, but Woody accidentically reveral Buzz's sevese arm shocking the toys what they saw, Bo Peep begins to doubt him while the other toys believe that Woody ready murder Buzz. That night, before moving day, after Mr. Potato Head refused to help Woody and Buzz get away from Sid, she was worried about Woody. Upon seeing Andy sadly sleeping in his bed with his cowboy hat on his hand, she misses him showing that she believes that Woody didn't harm or kill Buzz. The next day, she and the other toys are being moved to a new home. While on the way to their new home, Woody is thrown overboard by Mr. Potato Head who believes he was trying to get rid of another toy, Bo Peep could only watch as there was nothing she can do to stop the toys what they were doing. Andy misses Woody and Bo Peep sees him with Buzz on RC, realizing that Woody is telling the truth, making the toys realize that what he did to Buzz was an accident, and helps them aboard the truck, while Woody and Buzz board on Andy's car. Bo Peep feels happy when Woody is reunited with Andy again. ''Toy Story 2'' Bo Peep returns in Toy Story 2; this time she is a minor supporting character. She is seen in the beginning again. She explains that Andy can take him Woody or without his hat. After that, Bo Peep is surprised when Al takes away Woody for repair in his office. It is unknown if Bo Peep escorted with the other toys. The day after Jessie is rescued, Bo Peep and the other toys are happy Woody is back home. ''Toy Story 3'' Bo Peep appears briefly in Toy Story 3. She is seen at the movie's beginning. She only appears in Andy's childhood. It is revealed that sometime between the second and third films, she was given away. Woody is still heartbroken over losing her. ''Toy Story 4'' Bo Peep will return in Toy Story 4, during which she will reunite with Woody in the Second Chance antiques store. Theme parks Toy Story: Midway Mania Bo Peep appears in the second game which ran from 2008-2010. She is replaced by Trixie and Rex. She will likely be added back to the ride after the release of Toy Story 4. Audio Samples Video Games ''Toy Story: Midway Mania'' Bo Peep appears in the spring category games. External links *Bo Peep - Love Interest Wiki Trivia *Her name comes from the Nursery rhyme character Little Bo Peep; a girl who had lost her sheep. *Originally Woody's love interest was envisioned to be a Barbie doll. However Pixar were unable to acquire the permission to use the Barbie licence, so Bo Peep was made to fill that role instead. *At first glance, Bo Peep's sheep appears to have three heads. But they are actually a trio of sheep clumped together (as more clearly seen in Toy Story 4). **The names of the sheep are Billy, Goat and Gruff. A reference to the fairytale "The Three Billy Goats Gruff". Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Contradictory Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Female Category:Voice of Reason Category:Self-Aware Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Ingenue Category:Loner Heroes Category:Nurturer